Complete Act
Every successful act is an act of accomplishment that applies to the process of creation. Whether we walk, talk, write, read, compose, invent or play, we are directing our consciousness to achieve certain results. The Complete Act is the capacity to make any act generate the desired results. Three Essential Conditions There are three essential ingredients in every successful act. * Self-conception: A clear mental conception of the goal to be achieved. * Emotional endorsement: Release of emotional energy to achieve the goal. * Skilled execution: Action that expresses all the skills required for completion of the act. Any act becomes complete when the knowledge of what needs to be accomplished is matched by an energy, will, and desire to see it come about. Then it gets accomplished. Acts are accomplished perfectly through knowledge, aspiration, conception, will, organization, and skilled execution. This is a complete act that yields infinite results, mirroring the infinite results that took form as our universe originating from a Divine source. When we perfect an act by following the process of creation, we are mirroring the process of creation of the universe from a Divine source. In all instances, the ultimate purpose of the result is Delight of Being. Act as the Basic Unit of Life Just as the unit of thinking is the individual thought, so too the unit of living is the individual act. Moreover, it is an act that is executed consciously that has the greatest tendency to produce the greatest results in the shortest period of time with the least effort. It is that vast efficiency that is realized by consciously executing an act. It does not merely create powerful practical results, including more accomplishment, but miraculous ones as well, as consciously executing an act has the peculiar tendency to attract sudden good fortune from environment. Ordinarily, when we act we rush into movement without any serious deliberation before the act. The act may involve something that we have already carried out dozens of times before, and so we are confident that we can do it again without the need to contemplate it beforehand. But to execute an act in that way is to go about doing it unconsciously, habitually, which produces the bare minimum results of physical action. Sometimes it even produces the opposite result. For example, when we pour a cup of coffee for a guest unconsciously as a gesture of hospitality, we may end up spilling on their lap or on our own. When we rush out to attend a meeting out of habit, we end up ill-prepared either to guide the results in the right direction or to respond creatively to opportunities that present. Unconscious acts fail to concentrate our mental and vital energy to align our actions with external opportunities. Consciously initiated complete acts not only exploit the opportunities that arise, but also evoke positive responses from Life, i.e. they create new opportunities. When we first envision the act, deliberate on it, develop the emotion and will to see it come about, organize the details, and then carry it out through determined effort, internal, invisible energy is organized into a power that tends to attract instances of sudden good fortune. Conscious Act A conscious act thus has several components. #We have a clear vision in our mind of what we aim to accomplish. #The idea should be something that we really want to achieve -- i.e our emotions endorse it. #We organize the details and develop a plan of action to execute it. #We carry out our plan with determination, right attitudes, and our highest skill. Only at that point does the act begin to be a conscious one. When we follow these precepts, then not only do we achieve the act’s intended results, but we also attract miraculous-like Life Response as well. For example, our acceptance to attend a university -- that we envisioned, had the will for, planned well for, and carried out in timely manner -- comes not in six months, but in a week. This is astonishing enough, but when it also comes with a full scholarship, when we expected to pay the normal four year fee that seemed beyond our means, -- then we are aware that there is an overwhelming power at work. It is the infinite possibilities of life opening up through the development and execution of a conscious act. With these four components -- vision, will, organization, and effort -- the act releases powerful energies, which attract corresponding powerful, miracle-like results from the field of life. Whether the act is a small one, like brushing our teeth, or a large one, like meeting with an important client, the conditions for it being consciously applied are the same. No Such Thing as Small Acts Also note that even the smallest of acts done consciously can elicit powerful response. This is the case because at the subtle plane the universe does not distinguish between the large and small -- as each has a soul essence, an inner power capable of attracting the infinite potentials of life. That means that brushing one’s teeth in a fully conscious manner can literally attract response that can change the course of your life. Opening and closing doors without slamming them, placing things down gently rather than throwing them or dropping them, avoiding of unnecessary noise, returning things exactly to their proper place, organizing things neatly, ensuring every light and electric or mechanical device in good working order -- all these apparently insignificant acts are representatives of the atmosphere around our work. They are microcosms of our life. As are the minute insignificant details of our immediate environment and personal action, so will be the major developments that we regard as vitally important. They do not just correspond to one another, they respond to one another. Mastering the minute details in an occult mechanism for mastery over the larger forces and actions lie apparently beyond our control. Results reflect our consciousness, not just our action The results of an act we engage is often limited by our own individual consciousness -- including our attitudes and motives. The seemingly conscious act described above, thus, does not generate the instantaneous results in all cases. To make an act fully and perfectly conscious, we need to not only follow the four precepts described above, but we will need to eliminate the intrusion of unwanted aspects of our personality. When one person changes his attitude from reluctance to acceptance and another reverses from ill will to goodwill towards others, he or she releases an irresistible power that attracts the immediate cooperation of life. Life and literature are filled with instances. Perfect action requires psychological effort For the most part we are ignorant of our own deficiencies -- including our fixed habits, unwanted attitudes, and questionable motives. Is it not therefore asking too much of us to change as people in order to make a single act conscious? Of course, it depends on the act. If you want an activity to take you to the pinnacle of success at any moment, in any field or profession, then you must consider the matter or overcoming a related inner deficiency seriously. If you want to attract an ever-expanding opportunity that keeps on opening up from one broader vista to a greater one beyond it, you must go beyond the four precepts and consider own limited nature. Mental-Vital-Physical Every act involves movement on three planes -- Mental-Vital-Physical.The Conscious Act begins at the mental level, providing vision, is energized through the Vital plane of our being which adds will and emotion, and is then acted upon at the physical plane through the movement of our bodies. Every act has this mental, vital, and physical quality -- whether for the individual, business, society, or universal current up to the Divine itself. Energy Conversion Energy Conversion in Creation is the Ultimate Conscious Act. The universe is unfolding through the ultimate conscious act of creation. That same process of unfolding from the Absolute occurs at every level and in every plane of the cosmos. Even our own individual acts are an expression of this process too. Self-Conception Spiritually, there has been and always will be only one conscious act -- the self-conception of the Absolute leading to manifestation. This act has brought forth from that which is beyond manifestation of all states and levels of consciousness, space, time, mind, life, and matter. It is a process of infinite self-extension of the infinite as an infinite multitude and variety of beings, forms, forces and events in space-time. Category:Accomplishment Category:Principles